


Aziraphale Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Aziraphale imagines and prompts from tumblr





	Aziraphale Imagines

“Michael, What a… surprise!” Aziraphel said as he glanced up from his sushi to see the angel smiling at him with an uncomfortable tone to his grimace.  
“I have to talk to you about something important.” Michael said as he glanced around, his face displaying his ear discomfort at being surrounded by humans.  
“Of course. Anything to help heaven.” Azraphel said with an awkward chuckle.  
“Wonderful. It has been decided that a new Angel will be sent down to earth, you are to be tasked with keeping demons away from them.” Michael said before turning to leave.  
“Well, what do you know about them? Is there anything in particular they should be doing?” Aziraphiel asked quickly and Michael shrugged.

“I don’t know, something about more feet on the ground. I believe this is one of the youngest angels… well one of the latest to be created. I would have thought heaven would want to keep them where they can’t be tempted. But we know you cannot be tempted Aziraphel, having kept that Crowley demon at bay for so long.” Michael complimented and straightened his jacket.  
“Oh. Well. Yes, quite. That Crowley is a tricky one.” Aziraphael said as he glanced about and saw Michael out of the restaurant.

Paying for his food the angel rushed off. He wasn’t sure how long he should wait before talking to Crowley and if Michael was serious about a young angel joining him on earth.  
“Angel! You need a ride?” Crowley called as he slowed down and passed Aziraphel who had been plodding back to the bookshop.  
“Oh Crowley! I have been tasked with a heavenly duty and it completely ruined my dinner. I didn’t have a bite.” The angel almost pouted as he glanced back the way he’d come.  
“Well let me treat you to dinner, somewhere fancy. To make up for it.” Crowley offered as he popped open the door to his car.  
“Well I suppose I can be tempted.” Aziraphel muttered, making Crowley chuckle as he drove away.

*****************************************

“So they’re sending this new angel down and they want you to keep them from being tempted by me?” Crowley said as he chuckled.  
“Well I suppose they want me to guide them into the world, so to speak.” He said thoughtful before looking at Crowley. “You will help me though, won't you. They don’t let the new angels come close to Demons. They probably think you’re all the epitome of evil.” The angel scoffed as he finished his meal.  
“Come now, no need for compliments.” Crowley said as he started wandering off. Aziraphel set money on the table for the meal, making sure Crowley didn’t see.

They walked to the park, enjoying the calm of the veening. After several hours Aziraphel sighed, looking at Crowley, who was sprawled over their bench, for a moment before saying. “I best be getting back. In case the angel is sent to my bookshop.”  
“Well, I’ll keep an ear out for some holy havoc.” Crowley promised as he stood and they parted ways.

Crowley didn’t need to wait twenty-four hours before he started seeing signs. People were miraculously being healed, crops boomed, the weather was perfect. The people around him seemed to have a great amount of luck. He drew the line when over twenty people hit the lottery jackpot.  
“You must be the little angel.” Crowley said as he passed by the place he usually met Aziraphale only to see the plants had grown copiously and their ducks looked to over fed to waddle. Your cream and white pantsuit was smeared with mud and dirt.

“You’re a demon!” You snapped quickly and took a step back. He rolled his eyes when you manifested a glowing weapon.  
“Oh come now. There’s no need for all that nonsense. Let me give you a lift to your angel friend. Can’t have you wondering about creating miracles. Not heaven's style.” Crowley said as he rolled his eyes, glancing at you over the top of his glasses.  
It took a great amount of persuading and in a fashion similar to Aziraphael himself, you relented and entered his car.

Crowley led the way to a small book shop. When you entered a nice, warming calm spread over you and you smiled. “Crowley, have you had any luck, I still can’t find… Oh! Hello there” The angel that greeted you smiled and blinked awkwardly, for a moment he paused before quickly fussing his hands about and cleaning your clothes. “I always feel better if someone else does it. Nice to have someone care.” He explained awkwardly.  
“Well. You have your little angel. I’ll be on my way.” Crowley said. An awkward moment passed between them in place of a goodbye.  
“Thank you. For finding her.” Aziraphile said as he walked Crowley to the door.  
“My pleasure angel. Good luck.” He replied as he walked to his car. “I’d watch her though. Has the air of an angel that has a heart of gold but can be tempted. Difficult ones, angels like that.” He smiled, seeing Azeriphael practically blush before getting in the car and driving off.


End file.
